1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector terminal holding structure, and more specifically, a connector terminal holding structure which holds a metallic connector terminal press-fitted into a case formed of a resin material.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a press-fitting apparatus is proposed, which prevents the occurrence of an electric short-circuit accident caused by metal burrs occurring when a plate-shaped connector terminal is press-fitted into a housing hole of a glass-fiber-filled base material (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application JP8-162189). In the press-fitting apparatus, projecting portions with a lager width than the connector terminal are provided on the front and rear sides of the press-fitted portion of the connector terminal such that, when being press-fitted into the base material, the connector terminal does not come in contact with a wall portion of the housing hole, and the projecting portions are forcibly brought into contact with the wall portion. Accordingly, the dimension of metal burrs occurring when the connector terminal is press-fitted into the base material can be reduced, which makes it possible to prevent the occurrence of an electric short-circuit accident between the adjacent connector terminals.
In the above-described related-art press-fitting apparatus, however, since the projecting portions provided in the press-fitted portion of the connector terminal is forcibly contacted with the wall portion of the housing hole, the connector terminal press-fitted into the base material may be tilted. Further, the projecting portions provided in the press-fitted portion may inhibit the connector terminal from being press-fitted into the base material. In this case, the connecter terminal may not reach a proper position within the base material, and a portion of the connector terminal exposed from the base material may deviate.